


JJK IS DEAD

by prettyf41ry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder Mystery, Trainee, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyf41ry/pseuds/prettyf41ry
Summary: One night four trainees accidently witness the murder of popular kpop star JungkookBut will they come forward or shy back?





	JJK IS DEAD

Four trainees walked around the practice room wearily.

The quartet had been practicing for hours to get their routine right for the upcoming survival show that they were soon to be placed on. They had been practicing for weeks to try and perfect their routine to get popularity and good ratings for the show.

"Can we take a break for a second? I'm exhausted." Hajun lifted his sweaty hair out of his face and sat down on the cool floor of the practice room to rest for a while.

"I'm with him." Paris added pulling up her many braids and sticking them into a loose ponytail then settling next to Hajun on the floor.

Kyung Ja sighed as she watched her three members sink to the floor to rest. She wanted to practice longer so that their win would be definite but I guess a small break couldn't hurt.

Their youngest group member, Ara walked over to the stereo and turned off the blaring music to sit down and relax as well. Just as she started to catch her breath her phone chimed. She picked it up and examined the notification that she had been waiting for all day.

"Guys! BTS is live on the V app." She said excitedly as she quickly sat up straight and tapped on the app beginning to watch the live. To her surprise she was the only viewer which is weird. It was currently 11PM in South Korea but it had to be afternoon or morning in other places so why weren't there more viewers. 

"How'd you get in so fast?" Kyung Ja asked plopping down next to Ara to watch the live with her.

"I don't know usually there's a bunch of viewers but I'm the only one for some reason." Ara and Kyung Ja stared at the phone and watched the live. It was quite boring at first, Jungkook was the only member on the screen and he was talking about random things while looking around the room with an anxious look on his face. Ara being a Korean-American with English being her first language was confused since Jungkook was talking very fast and she had mastered Korean yet.

"Do you know what he's saying?" Ara asked Kyung Ja.

"I do but he's not making sense, he's just saying random things." Kyung Ja mumbled trying to make sense of what the idol was saying behind the screen. None the less the two trainees continued to watch the live hoping that something would happen and it soon did. Two more members came to the screen, Jhope and Jimin. The three made small talk while Jungkook still looked anxious and awkward.

"Have they talked about the show yet." Hajun asked approaching the two girls and watching the V live over their shoulders.

"No it's just been boring they aren't even talking about anything they're just saying random things." Kyung Ja explains as they continue watching the video.

From this point on the live stream takes a dark turn.

Jhope laughs as the conversation ceases and Jungkook begins to look more worried, his face beginning to pale.

"What's happening." Paris asks as she joins the group as well. As soon as she says that a Jimin's fist collides with Jungkook's face and the maknae stumbles out of his chair to get away from the two members, the trainee's watching scream in horror as they continue to witness Jimin viciously attack Jungkook to the point where blood is coming from the maknae's face.

"What are they doing to him!" Hajun says loudly in disbelief while Ara turns away from the video, dropping her phone to the ground. 

The three other trainee's continue to watch in shock, it was like they couldn't turn away. On the screen Jimin finally stops attacking Jungkook and begins to laugh along with Jhope as he pulls the maknae up to face the screen. His bruised and bloody face, covered with tears is an image that the three trainees would never get out of their head.

"This has to be a prank, right?" Paris says looking at her group members.

"It has to they wouldn't do this." Hajun says reassuring her while Kyung Ja stayed silent. 

"Ahh Jungkookie is gonna go on a little hiatus for a while." Jhope says grabbing the nearly unconscious maknae, who was too beat up to even fight back. Jhope than placed Jungkook is a choke hold and held him tightly until the youngest male passed out, once he did he dropped Jungkook's body onto the floor without and care and looked back at the live stream screen. It stared straight into the screen like he could see the trainee's watching, then he said.

"Well well well, you lucky viewer. I hope you enjoyed the show, remember not to tell anyone." He said while laughing before cutting off the video.

Silence seeped throughout the room before Kyung Ja spoke up.

"What the fuck did we just watch?" She said, her frustration echoing through her words.

"We need to report that." Hajun said getting up and going toward the door to leave.

"No! You can't!." Kyung Ja said causing Hajun to stop in his tracks.

"The livestream wasn't saved and none of us were recording, we have no proof to show the police." She said sadly before looking over at Ara who was being comforted by Paris.

Hajun nodded and sat back down on the practice room floor. It was evident that the couldn't practice the entire night even though they planned too, not after what they had watched. A group they all looked up to and members that they looked so forward to meeting just did something unforgiveable. Kyung Ja sat against the wall picking at her nails in disbelief of what just happened.

This had to be just a dream.


End file.
